


Katerina

by frubeto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frubeto/pseuds/frubeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will meets a young woman on a hunt. It turns out she is a lot more than any of them thought.<br/>Set in season 8. (or an everything-is-okay-version thereof…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katerina

**Author's Note:**

> there's a German version here: tinyurl.com/omdw9vj

“Sam!” he yelled, trying to get his brother's attention as he kicked the knife back to him. The younger Winchester was quick to react, grabbed it blindly and stabbed it into the creature's side. He knew it wouldn't be enough to kill it, but it saved his heart from being ripped out and eaten on the spot.  
They had faced a lot of werewolves in their career, the regular ones and even purebloods, but these seemed to be another mutation that was even nastier. They were more intelligent – in their transformed state also – and had taken to planing their hunts in a small pack, thus allowing them to target larger groups. Mainly girls parties.  
They attacked quickly, in threes, killing everyone first, then indulging in a feast. Then burning down the evidence, which had made it hard for the police as well as the brothers to figure out what they were dealing with in the first place.  
Sam had, however, not expected them to be strong enough to resist the Winchesters for long.

He dared a quick look at Dean, who was fighting one of them himself. Then he looked out for the third – and gasped when he saw it walking towards the kitchen, where they had told the only young woman, who had still been alive upon their entering, to hide until they had managed the situation.

“Dammit!”

Dean seemed to have noticed, too.

But before either of the brothers could think about what to do, their attackers had already taken advantage of their distraction and Sam found himself thrown into a nearby cupboard.  
When he managed to steady himself, he didn't see Dean at first, but from the harsh, almost unintelligible mumbling he heard, he could guess that he was in no better position.

“Fuck. Cas, if you could just...ughmf!”  
  
He could now see Dean being pressed up against a wall, struggling, but not managing to loosen the wolf's grip even a bit. Sam picked himself up and got a hold on his blade, but he was still too dizzy to block the next attack fast enough. As he stumbled backwards, he realized that they had definitely lost control of the situation and he too started to pray that Castiel could find some time to drop by and save their asses.

It had become normal for them to call Castiel to a hunt recently. From what they knew, heaven was still a mess, but it seemed like the angel appreciated the time on earth with the Winchesters, as he never ignored a prayer anymore, even if it was only for a small advice or backup on a hunt. After some time, he had even begun to visit without a cause and so more often than not, they found themselves all sitting in the bunker together, chatting over beer and burgers.

Sam had the right to hope.  
And he wasn't disappointed. Just as he too was pressed against the wall, he heard the familiar flutter of wings, followed by a deafening scream as the angel blade pierced into the wolf's heart.

Dean dropped to the floor next to the body with a groan while Castiel went on to help Sam. But he changed his plans when he heard Dean behind him.

“Cas. In the kitchen!” the Winchester bit out, forcing himself back on his feet. So Castiel decided to just grab the second creature and slam it into the wall next to the older hunter, who lost no time ramming his knife into it while Castiel made his way over to the next room. After checking on Sam, Dean followed, only to find the angel standing visibly confused next to the kitchen counter. He was about to run at him and ask him what the hell was going on, when he got a glimpse of the scene in front of them and was rendered just as perplexed.

“Who is she?” Castiel asked, watching the woman pull an angel blade out of the third wolf's chest.

Dean could only shake his head in response.

 

*

 

Breathing heavily, she watched her attacker fall to the floor and made sure he didn't move anymore before turning around and leaning on the wall. For a moment, they all just stared at each other, until she screwed up her face in pain and slid to the ground with a whimper. Only then did they notice her bloodstained dress. The wolf must have gotten her. Bad. Dean sprang into action.

“Rina?”

They had met her before, when they were questioning townspeople and Dean still remembered her name. They had been flirting. The promise of a coffee was made. He could probably forget that now.  
However, he knelt down next to her and started comforting her, telling her everything would be alright.

“Cas, can you help her.”

He was commanding, rather than actually asking. He liked her and he didn't want her to die on his watch. _Ask questions later_. Like, where did she get that angel blade? And why was she trained enough to take down a werewolf?  
Hesitantly, Castiel stepped towards her, crouched down next to her and carefully placed his hand on her chest, letting his healing grace run through her. She looked up at him, thinking.

“Cas?”

Her voice was small, barely a whisper, and Dean dismissed it at first. But when, after her wounds had disappeared, Castiel withdrew his hand with a small wince, he was genuinely confused.

“Castiel?” she asked, now stronger than before. He affirmed.

Looking over at his angel, Dean saw the same confusion on his face he felt himself.  
Relief washed over hers, though.

“Thank you,” she sighed, then looked over at Dean. As if something just dawned on her, she began to smile. She threw her head back and leaned against the wall again. You could literally watch any tension whatsoever drain away with her next breath.  
Dean was now fed up with her, but before he could even open his mouth, he was interrupted by his brother who had entered the room as well.

“We should probably get outta here. Made a lot of noise.”

Reluctantly, Dean nodded and got up. But not without throwing Rina a disapproving look first.

“Okay.”

He glanced around the apartment, where after their appearance there was utter chaos. The hall as well as the living room were covered in corpses; of the less fortunate women and the two werewolves. Along with them knocked down cupboards and tables and all other elements of the furnishing.  
And the kitchen didn't survive the last fight unscathed, either.

“We cleaning up?”

When Sam only looked at him blankly, he added, “It's her place, we can't just leave behind this... mess.”

“Dean.”

“What the hell is she supposed to tell the cops?”

He gestured towards the wolf in the kitchen and Rina, who had let herself be helped up by Castiel. Sam sighed.

“Okay. What's the plan? This is a busy quarter, you can't just go dragging 10 dead bodies onto the streets.”

Dean seemed to contemplate that until suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

“It's okay. Burn it down like the others. Yet another case unsolved. And I'm not ending up in the middle of it.”

The three men just stared at her.

“What?”

“I can't stay here anyway. It's the best and easiest cover-up and you know it.”

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged approvingly before looking at Sam questioningly.

“Where are you going to stay?” the latter asked and it raised a nervous smile from the woman.

“I um... maybe I could come with you for now?”

While Sam was dumbfounded, she picked up the angel blade which she had lost after the fight. After wiping it clean on a dishtowel nearby, she proceeded to secure it to the inside of her jacket but Castiel stopped her.

“Where did you get this?”

“Right,” Dean interrupted, pacing towards her, “How about you answer some questions first?”

Everything had been happening too fast and suddenly the two men were cornering her and she felt a little panic creep back up on her. She took a deep breath. Over Dean's shoulder, she could see Sam pointing to the door.

“I'll go get some gas...?”

She nodded and from her left side she could hear a deep mumbling, sounding vaguely like a 'yes'.  
As soon as he was gone, Rina turned to Castiel, contemplating.  
Tell him the truth and risk being rejected and betrayed or lie and ultimately achieve nothing more than a delay of the confrontation? He seemed a good man, he would understand. Would he?  
Noticing that they were awaiting an answer, she braced herself. Truth or lie? Truth? Lie. Truth?

“An old friend gave it to me. Said it would protect me. Seems he wasn't wrong,” she replied eventually, lowering her head to look at the body still lying in her kitchen.

“I'm kinda on the run and...,” she explained quietly, then smiled up at Castiel, “He also told me I could trust you.”

After a short pause she decided to add, “Because you're fighting for the right thing.”

Castiel squinted at her.

“Who?”

“I'm afraid I can't tell you.”

Castiel squinted even harder and she was pretty sure she would have peed herself at some point, if Sam hadn't returned in that moment.

“Done. So we're taking her with us?”

“Yeah. To the Motel,” Dean replied. “Get your stuff!”

Then he turned away and left the kitchen. Rina let out a breath in relief and started to follow his order, but Castiel stopped her again.

“I would appreciate it if you entrusted the blade to me.”

“Oh! Um...”

She thought about it for a moment. She had never given it away. But she knew that in his stead, she wouldn't trust a complete stranger with the only weapon able to kill her, either.  
So she agreed and spun it in her hand skillfully, until the butt of it pointed towards the angel.  
Castiel took it from her and she forced a small smile before running off to grab what she needed.


End file.
